


Sublimation

by alder_knight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Femslash, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/alder_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna encounters a familiar stranger in a place outside of time.</p><p>Originally posted May 15, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublimation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/gifts).



My roommate [](http://redcirce.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redcirce.livejournal.com/)**redcirce** has been talking for ages about how awesome fic of this pairing would be. I wrote her this story for her birthday. AND THEN SHE ILLUSTRATED IT. Scroll (or read) to the end for the art!  
  
Minor spoilers for DW episodes "The Parting of the Ways" and "Turn Left."

(More notes at the original post on [LJ](http://alder-knight.livejournal.com/12365.html).)

 

Flaily, joyful love and gratitude to my two lightning-fast betas, [](http://ennyousai.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennyousai**](http://ennyousai.livejournal.com/) and [](http://gleeful-t.livejournal.com/profile)[**gleeful_t**](http://gleeful-t.livejournal.com/) , and **HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY, MOTHERFUCKER** to my hetero-lifemate [](http://redcirce.livejournal.com/profile)[**redcirce**](http://redcirce.livejournal.com/).

 

* * *

 

" _Are you Conqueror of the Darkness?_ "

The woman looked over her shoulder, seeking out the source of the voice. It occurred to her that she did not know where she was. She did know a great many things - distance in lightyears between hominoid colonies during the Rixphalean rebellions in Sector Theta; precise location of the single week point in Sontoran military armor; the harmonic frequencies achieved in the mourning dirge of the Ood; keyboard shortcuts for data entry in Excel spreadsheets - but at present seemed not to know where, or indeed who, she was.

The voice came again: " _Are you Champion of Time?_ "

"I don't know," said the woman, and then, "I am Donna," for she was, though she seemed to be someone else as well.

" _Donna_ ," called out, clear as a bell. " _Donna, are you the one called Noble?_ "

"I don't know."

" _Then answer me this: Where is time?_ "

"Time surrounds us," said Donna, confident, "moves over us like waves and under us like currents. Time is a fourth-dimensional sea."

" _Do you fear time?_ "

"I can no more fear time than my own right hand. It is part of me; I am its steward. No, I do not fear time."

" _Darkness is coming. Do you feel it?_ "

"A flux in time is as a storm on the ocean. 'I am not afraid of storms, for I am learning how to sail my ship.'"

" _Are you at last, then?_ " asked the voice, with a hint of laughter.

"Oi, now," replied Donna, feeling more herself, "she's never seen a captain the likes of me before, and I imagine she's enjoying a woman's touch at the controls."

There was a silence, and Donna smiled. Then, " _Donna, you have been chosen._ "

"By what now? By fate? By some fluke of the universe, by Time Itself's bizarre sense of humor? Believe me, I know that much already." And she did.

" _No_ ," came the voice, " _though perhaps what you say is true_." A woman materialized out of light and mist. "No, it is I who have chosen you this time."

Gold radiance streamed from her hair, her eyes, her lips, almost too brilliant to gaze upon directly. Donna squinted, and then gasped.

"The Vortex," she whispered, and the woman answered, "Yes."

Her luminous hand brushed Donna's cheek carefully, pushing loose strands of hair back behind her ear, where the fingers curled gently.

"I create myself," whispered the woman, "as you do. I am the Bad Wolf." She brought her face close to Donna's. "The Time Vortex exists inside my body. It also runs through yours."

One word left Donna in a reverential breath: " _Rose_."

The Bad Wolf blinked, eye-lights flickering off and on. "You know me?"

In a low voice, Donna answered, "I'd like to."

The glowing lips met Donna's, gently pressing, and it was like licking a battery, inhaling steam - sharp, hot, flooded with the fiery potential of power and energy not quite unleashed.

The Bad Wolf pulled back enough to murmur words against Donna's still-parted lips. "Do I frighten you?"

Donna chuckled. "Who's afraid of the big Bad Wolf?"

"Are you sure?"

Donna tilted her chin and smiled. " _Oh_ yes."

Their lips met again, but this time they moved together hungrily, as Donna brought her hands to the radiant woman's waist and nape, and felt a set of warm hands tangle themselves carelessly in her own hair. She breathed the smell of the woman's skin, and it was fire and ozone, honey and gunpowder, salt air and, faintly, roses. She breathed deep, and moved her lips to tongue a path of kisses along the Bad Wolf's jawline and throat to the hollow of her collarbone.

"Rose," she muttered, babbling, "Rose, how long I've wanted you, and didn't understand what I wanted...."

The Bad Wolf paused, hands on Donna's shoulders. "Donna," she said gently, "is this you? Or is this someone else?"

Donna considered. She licked her lips. "That wasn't me," she admitted, realizing the statement's veracity as she made it. She brought her fingers to the Bad Wolf's chin. "But this is."

When their lips met a third time, tongues clashing recklessly, she caressed the woman's sides and willed the silky folds of the woman's gown to dematerialize.

Impossibly, it did.

"Oh!" The woman laughed, surprised, and stepped back, while Donna took in the view. "In that case..." she murmured, breathy, and she passed a hand in front of herself, palm out. Donna felt a warm tingling all over, and then her clothes were gone, too.

The two women stood facing one another, a pace apart, completely nude. They breathed deeply, and light streamed from the Bad Wolf's eyes, fingertips, and gently pursed mouth. Donna observed distantly that she herself was emitting light as well, all around her body, like a soft golden aura. As their heartbeats quickened, the light took on a pulsing quality, until each glow throbbed in unison with the other. Donna could stand it no longer. She stepped forward, encircled Rose's waist in her arms, and kissed her all over, feverishly, whimpering.

Two mouths pressed urgently; four hands wandered, stroking any flesh they found. Donna hummed when Rose's hands cupped her large breasts, and Rose broke off a kiss to mover her head lower, sweeping her tongue across the expanses of soft skin there. She closed her lips around the tip of one breast. Donna buried her fingers in Rose's blazing golden hair.

Donna cried out in earnest when she felt one hot, glowing fingertip flit across her sex, electrifying her all over. She had never experienced a sensation anything like it. Rose guided her down until they both kneeled, one arm around Donna's shoulder, one digit brushing maddeningly between her thighs. Donna signed, and it came out a shaky moan. Rose smiled, dazzling rays casting out through any space between her teeth. She lapped again at the sensitive skin of Donna's breasts, tongue unbearably warm and impossibly soft, and slipped two fingers just far enough into Donna to wet them.

"Oh," gasped Donna, "yes, yes," and then she felt electricity graze against her clitoris, and was no longer conscious of any noises she made.

The glowing warmth spread everywhere, like a slow coating of liquid paraffin, as Rose stroked and petted and rubbed. Donna's arms encircled Rose's neck and shoulders, supporting herself shakily. She licked and kissed and sucked and nipped at every patch of skin she could reach. When Donna's knees began to shake and she found herself falling forward, Rose eased them both down, and situated herself between Donna's shuddering thighs.

The entire universe centered itself around the point where Donna's sex met the tip of Rose's tongue, and nothing else mattered, or could possibly matter. It tapped gently, and then it stroked, and then it was joined by two beckoning fingers sliding into the pulsing heat of Donna's quim.

It felt like being fucked by an infinite, sentient beam of sunlight. Donna let out a wail. Rose's hand and tongue pumped in counterpoint. The light of the Vortex blazed around them like a bonfire.

Donna rode along the crest-edge of climax longer than she thought she could bear it, speaking in alien tongues she understood but could not place where she'd learnt. She cried out invocations to Rose, to the Bad Wolf, and as Rose picked up her tempo, Donna became frantic.

" _I am the Oncoming Storm!_ " she bellowed as an enormous thunderclap split deafiningly above their heads, immediately followed by a great ribbon of lightning. Donna felt the entirety of the Time Vortex explode inside her mind, and orgasm overtook her.

It lasted days, it seemed, as Donna yelled and bucked and pulled first at her own hair and then at Rose's, while the fingers and tongue continued to drive against and into her sex relentlessly. Donna was aware of no emotion but euphoria; no sensation but the power-saturated touch of the Bad Wolf. Her cunt spasmed around Rose's fingers. Rose did not let up, nor did the waves of Donna's climax.

It finally ended (as it finally must) with Donna blacking out. She writhed on Rose's tongue, and then suddenly there was nothing, and then she was lying on the ground in a place with no sky, lightheaded, wearing a heavy satin gown.

She sat up. Her skull throbbed. She blinked and raised her head, and took in the sight of a very pretty blond woman wearing a gown like hers, who gazed down at her, looking concerned and a little bit sad.

"Where am I?" Donna asked. The woman did not answer.

Donna cleared her throat. It felt raw. "Who are you?" she asked instead.

"My name is Rose," the woman said quietly.

The woman called Rose knelt beside Donna and kissed her on the lips. It was a nice, soft feeling, and Donna did not pull away. Then the woman stood up, smiled at her ruefully, and turned and walked from her.

"Wait!" cried Donna. The woman did not stop.

"Turn left," she said, still walking. "I wish there were another way, but the whole of reality depends on you. I'm sorry." Then she vanished.

Donna sat up in bed, breathing hard, legs tangled in her thrown-off sheets. There was wetness in her eyes and between her legs. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand, bewildered, and soon fell back to sleep.

She did not have any more dreams.


End file.
